Patients with advanced refractoy lymphoma and soft tissue sarcomas will be treated with HDMTX, administered IV over a 6 hour period of time followed by citrovorum factor rescue. Serial measurements of MTX levels will be performed by radio immunoassay in an effort to determine the safest means of scheduling the MTX and CF doses.